A Friend's Wish
by Kikiam
Summary: Leorio encounters a little girl suffering from the same disease that killed his friend Pietro. Now that he has become a Hunter and a fully-licensed doctor, will he be able to save this girl, or commit the same mistake again? Please read and review.
1. A Haunting Memory

Finally! It's time to make a light-hearted fic! At last! The previous one was too depressing. This time, on the doctor, Leorio! And this is not yayoi, mind you... i'll try writing using the third POV this time.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: A Friend's Wish [1/?]  
Author: Kikiam-sama  
Rating: G  
Description: Leorio encounters a little girl suffering from the same disease that killed his friend Pietro. Now that he has become a Hunter and a fully-licensed doctor, will he be able to save this girl, or commit the same mistake again?  
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Haunting Memory  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He anxiously waited as the man taped the pieces of paper onto the bulletin board. He seemed to be taking forever, as if moving slower on purpose to especially annoy him.  
  
It was still quite dark, probably around 5am. His eyes were still a bit clouded for he had just woken up. Bits of morning glory were scattered around his eyes. He felt around his chin. ƒTime to shave...ƒ He was wearing a white, thin undershirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Oyaji, maybe you can hurry up a bit," he pleaded the old man with white hair and a white beard. He had a tummy as round as his head.  
  
"Wait, will ya?!" the old man replied. "Maybe you can brush your teeth first."  
  
He scratched his head in shame. He had camped out the previous night in excitement for the moment ƒthoseƒ papers would be posted. He wanted to be the first one to know what they contained. He barely slept in excitement, though. He was just lying on the paved floor of university's outer hallway waiting for day to come and for the old man to post them until around 3am.  
  
He puroposely yawned aloud at the old man's face to annoy him.  
  
"Ugh, maybe you can go back to sleep," the old man said in disgust.  
  
He yawned again. The oyaji finally posted the final piece. In his hurry, he posted it upside-down.  
  
"Eat those damn things, boy," he said as he left.  
  
"Arigatou na! Ja!" he called with a big smile on his face. He looked for more words to say to express his gratitude! "Ohayou! Uuumm... May the goddess of luck shine upon you today!"  
  
The oyaji smiled. He was a nice kid, after all, not like most of the medical students. He was just extra nervous. These papers he posted every year decided the fate of every student in the university.  
  
"May the goddess of luck shine upon you today..." he said, recalling the young man's words. As he walked, he didn't notice a banana peeling on the floor. He unconsciously stepped on it and slipped. A loud thud was heard across the university grounds. Luckily, it didn't wake anybody else up.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oyaji!" the young man ran towards him. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, kid," he said. "Thanks for worrying." He stood up and walked away. ƒDamn kid... Yawns with his bad breath on my face then wishes me good luck... now look at what happened.ƒ He rubbed his back in pain.  
  
The young man looked at the oyaji as he walked away. He shook his head. Whenever he wished something, everything turned out the opposite, just like what happened to the old man.  
  
"Now back to what I came for." He looked at the papers containing the results of the medical exam he took three weeks ago. It was the hardest test he ever took in his life... well maybe not as hard as the Hunter Exam, but in this one, he took the test without the help of any of his friends. It was much easier to pass tests with them: Kurapika, Gon and Killua.  
  
Ther results were arranged according to score. He couldn't estimate what grade he got, so he had to go through every single name. He slowly looked for his. His heart started to beat faster with every movement his index finger made. He always found a letter "L" but it wasn't him. After a few minutes, he was starting to get disappointed. He was nearing the end of the list.  
  
ƒDamn... I couldn't have done this badly.ƒ His finger moved further down the list. He finally found his name. It was around tenth to the last.  
  
He read silently to himself. "74.9 percent..." he was starting to feel devastated. The passing was 75 percent.  
  
" PASSED!"  
  
All of the sudden, all the peope who were sleeping in the university awoke with a loud scream of joy from the outer hallway.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"What is it now, Leorio?" Kurapika asked as he took a seat in a busy tavern. "I had to ask permission from Mr. Nostrad to take a leave. It's not that easy."  
  
Kurpika looked around. The tavern was filled with lots of people. It wasn't that extravagant, though. In fact, it was quite small, but there were lots of smells and sounds in the place. The scent of wine drifted across while laughter, and chatter ringed through his ears. It was quite something unexpected to find in the small rural town of Miala, where the medical university Leorio was studying in was situated.   
  
But what he couldn't truly understand was why Leorio called him up and asked, no, practically, begged him to come here. Despite Kurapika's reasons that he was busy with his job, Leorio managed to persuade him, telling him that it was 'something of great importance.'  
  
"Cool down, Kurapika. I'll tell you when Gon and Killua arrive," Leorio said confidently."It's worth it."  
  
"It better be," a sour, yet familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
Leorio turned and found the silver-haired Killua equipped with his backpack and traveling clothes. Gon followed close behind. "Hey, Leorio!"  
  
"Oh, Gon, Killua! Take a seat!" Leorio offered and pointed at the two other seats around the table. Killua reluctantly took one while Gon obliged with a smile.  
  
"So, what is it, Leorio?" Kurapika asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah. It must be something very important," Gon chided in.  
  
"It should be," added the sour-faced Killua.  
  
"What's the matter with him, Gon?" Leorio asked.  
  
Gon scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Well, when we got your call to come here, we had no money. We had to go through a million jobs to get some, which included cleaning animal cages in a zoo. Well, for Killua, it wasn't a very pleasant experience."  
  
"Sorry, Kill," Leorio said with a grin. "I didn't expect that you'd go through ƒthatƒ much trouble.  
  
"I didn't, too," Killua replied, still sour. "Now, what do you want, oyaji?"   
  
A vein popped out of Leorio's head upon hearing the term, but decided not to confront him. "Okay. Here it is."  
  
The three peered closer.  
  
"After years and years of studying, aeons of trial and error, I've finally passed the medical exam and earned myself a doctor's license!"  
  
"Omedetou," Kurapika replied blandly. He still didn't understand why he had to come all the way here. Killua thought the same, and include the fact that he had to clean up animal droppings. He continued to glare at Leorio.  
  
"Wow, that's totally amazing!" Gon cried. "Omedetou, Leorio-sensei!"  
  
Kurapika and Killua gave Leorio a 'so what?' look. He gulped and spoke again. "And because of that, I'm willing to treat you dinner!"  
  
"Really???!!!" Gon asked happily. "Wow!"  
  
On the other hand claws and chains, were being lashed out. Kurapika and Killua glared at Leorio. They weren't enjoyiing this at all. They were happy for Leorio, but why go around half the world just for free dinner in a cheap tavern?  
  
Gon noticed the growing tension and spoke, "Well, we might as well enjoy it. We know Leorio never spends this much money."  
  
"Yeah, with all his greed..." KIllua murmured, slowly advancing towards the celebrant. Leorio was getting quite annoyed himself. They glared at each other, with sparks of electicity zapping between them.  
  
"Hey..." Gon quickly called a waitress to interrupt them. He knew that the usual method won't work.  
  
"May I help you?" the waitress asked upon reaching them.   
  
Gon pointed to Leorio. The waitress gently tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Sumisasen, Okyaku-san. May I take your order?"  
  
Leorio's anger which had been building up, quickly disappeared upon hearing the waitress' voice. He turned to see a beautiful girl around eighteen years of age, with beautiful black hair falling down her waist and deep, blue eyes that would summon every man to her beck and call. She had a small perky nose that looked almost perfect and pink lips that always seem pucker up for a kiss but zipped not-so-tightly with a smile. All of these were engraved on a flawless light-tan skin. Leorio slowly felt his blood burn for the beautiful creature right in front of him. All he could do was stammer.  
  
"A-ah... uuhhhm..." His face was blood red. He could barely speak.  
  
Kurapika's infinite wisdom told him to act quickly. Undreneath the table he moved his right foot and stepped hard on Leorio's left one. Leorio screamed in pain. The noises in the tavern quickly stopped. The waitress jumped back in surprise.  
  
Luckily, the rest of the people in the tavern didn't find Leorio very interesting. They all went back to eating their own meals.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" the waitress asked. Leorio scratched the back of his head while he threw a quick glare at Kurapika.   
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Leorio said, smiling. This was so good. He passed his test and now a potential girlfriend.   
  
"May I take your order now?"  
  
"Yes," Leorio answered as the girl handed him four copies of the menu list and gave each one of them.  
  
"I want roast fish," Gon said.  
  
"Uummm... some salad and probably a glass of orange juice," Kurapika requested.  
  
"I want everything on the menu," Killua said with an evil grin. He decided to take advantage of Leorio's rare act of generosity. "Times two."  
  
Leorio's jaw dropped. "That's too much." They all sweatdropped. Killua grinned even more, showing his fangs. It was a chance for him to annoy Leorio, especially in front of a pretty girl.  
  
"Is that all?" the girl asked cheerfully, but not without a gigantic bead of sweat.  
  
Leorio just sighed. "And a serving of roast chicken plus a mug of beer."  
  
"Thank you. Please wait for a while." The food arrived a few minutes later. Killua was impressed on how they were able to churn out all those food in justa matter of time. People were staring at them. Gon shyly ate the roast fish while Kurapika glomped on his food with usual dignity. Leorio twirled his fork around the food with the idea of the bill heavy in his mind.   
  
Gon and Kurapika had a nice chat while Killua ate and ate and ate. Leorio glared at him with every spoonful he put in his mouth. ƒOne ghenni... two ghennies... three ghennies... four ghennies...ƒ  
  
They finished eating. Kurapika went home right away, but promised that he'd still see them tomorrow. Gon and Killua did the same a few minutes later. Leorio, who had been drinking heavily, started to feel quite dizzy. He paid the bill then went out to throw up.  
  
He went to the back of the tavern and let his stomach revolt against all the alcohol. He didn't notice a little girl approach him from the tavern's back door.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka, Oniichan?"   
  
Leorio looked up with swollen eyes at the little girl. "Nani?" Leorio thought she was familiar, though. She seemed to be around seven years old, although, she was a bit too thin if that was her age. She had black hair in pigtails and blue eyes. A small stuffed rabbit was in her arms. She resembled the waitress from the tavern.  
  
The girl backed a few inches away. Not because she was scared, but because his breath smelled terrible.  
  
"You're throwing up and your breath stinks," the little girl answered. "And you're making so much noise."  
  
Leorio was annoyed with the little girl. "What do you want, brat?"  
  
"I want you to brush your teeth."  
  
A vein popped out of his forehead. "Sorry, kid, I can't." He was trying his best to contain his anger. This was a little girl after all.   
  
"But you must," the little girl persisted.  
  
Leorio was losing his patience. "Why you..."  
  
"C-mon, Jen-chan, let's go," a familiar voice interrupted Leorio from the tavern's back door.  
  
Leorio looked ath the source of the voice. It was the same waitress he saw earlier. She was out of the skimpy uniform and was now wearing ordinary clothes.  
  
"Oneechan!" the little girl quickly ran to her sister. She pointed to Leorio and said, "Oniichan was bullying me!"  
  
The waitress looked at Leorio. "Oh, it's you." She smiled at him.  
  
Leorio quickly dusted himself and tried to brush his hair back a bit. About his breath, though, that was totally hopeless. "Hi!" he waved his hand in greeting. All the feeling of throwing up was gone. "Nice to see ya again, um..."  
  
"Meila. And you're?"  
  
"Leorio!" he answered. His heart was starting to beat fast. It was a good start with this pretty girl.  
  
Jen glared at Leorio. "He's a bully."  
  
"Really? I think he's a very nice man, Jen-chan."  
  
Jen pouted and raised her nose high up in the air. "Let's go home."  
  
"Wait!" Leorio said. "Maybe I can walk you home." ƒBaka yaruu, Leorio! You're too fast!ƒ  
  
"I guess that's okay," Meila answered. "Shall we go, then?"  
  
Jen stepped on his foot as he passed her by to Meila's other side. It hurt a lot but he didn't make any remark. He was supposed to look nice. They started to walk through the dirt road. The night was beautiful. There was no moon but the stars were laid out beautifully across the velvet sky to give a tiny bit of light.  
  
"So, Leorio-san, where do you live?" Meila asked, beginning a conversation.  
  
"I actually stay in the dorm in the university," answered Leorio.  
  
"Oh, you're a med student."  
  
"Yeah, but I just passed my license exam." Her reached around his pocket and proudly showed them the hard-earned license.  
  
"Oooohhh..." Jen was amazed. "Can I see it, Leorio-niichan?"  
  
"Uumm... sure. "He handed it to her.  
  
"Wow! She held it up. "I wanna be a doctor someday, too!"  
  
"That's nice," Leorio commented. He looked at Jen.   
  
"I wonder how strong this card is," she wondered out loud then tried to bend the card in half. Leorio quickly grabbed it from her.  
  
"Handle with care," he said then gave Jen an angry look. He wasn't really angry, actually. He couldn't get angry at her because she wanted to be a doctor, too, and add the fact that she ahd a gorgeous Oneechan. He tried to get to Jen and pretended that he was going to eat her or something.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oneechan!"  
  
Leorio grabbed Jen then lifted her. "You look tired. I'll just carry you like a big horsey!"  
  
"Yeah! Go horsey!" Jen cried, then slapped Leorio on the nape, just like he was a real horse. He didn't mind. It was fun.  
  
Meila laughed. They were having so much fnu that Meila and Jen almost didn't recognize that they were home already. The house wasn't very big. It was probably equivalent to two rooms in the university dormitory. It was made of wood, just like most of the houses in Miala. What set it aside from the others was a small fragrant garden of morning glory flowers in front.   
  
"Here, we're home. Thank you, Leorio-san." Meila gave Leorio a smile that 'melted his heart.'  
  
"No problem," he answered, then put Jen slowly down to the ground. Jen stuck her tongue at Leorio, then opened the door and quickly rushed inside, leaving Meila alone with him. ƒNice kid...ƒ  
  
"Jen, be sure to brush your teeth!" Meila called after her, then looked at Leorio. He thought that whe would go in the house just like her younger sister. Instead, she closed the door. She stood there and faced him.  
  
"Leorio-san, can I ask a favor from you?" The smile on her lips changed into a straight line.  
  
Leorio was puzzled. It was their first meeting. He was surprised that Meila didn't refuse to let him walk them home and she seemed so comfortable to be with that it felt that they had known each other for quite some time already. He nodded in reply.  
  
"I know it's only our first meeting, but I really have to."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You're a doctor aren't you?"  
  
"Fresh from the university! Why? Is anyone sick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who? Your mother?"  
  
"No... Jen is." Meila bowed her head. She couldn't look at him.  
  
Leorio was quite surprised. "Jen looks healthy to me. Just a bit thin."  
  
"That's what we first thought, too. She suddenly started to vomit a few months ago. We didn't take it seriously, until she started to vomit some blood." She looked at Leorio. His face had changed. He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Vomits some blood, yet looks healthy..." he seemed to absent-mindedly murmured to himself.  
  
"Leorio-san, is anything wrong?" He wouldn't answer, as if he had gotten into a trance. Meila shook him a bit.  
  
"Oh... no..." Leorio said getting back to consciousness. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
Meila looked at him worriedly. He seemed to have gotten back to reality, but a scared look remained on his face. Beads of sweat were falling on his forehead. He didn't look all right. "Maybe I'll ask somebody else."  
  
"No, please continue..."  
  
Meila hesitated a bit then went on. "The doctors at the university hospital told us that it was hopeless. They said we brought Jen in too late. Although she looked healthy, the bacterial infection was slowly spreading through her body. They didn't give any medicines to us, no, nothing at all."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Around three months ago, Leorio-san. They said Jen would only have four months more to live."  
  
"Four months?"   
  
"One month from now... I couldn't bear to lose her, Leorio-san! She's the only family I have left. My parents were excuted in public for treason thet didn't even commit. Ever since, all of our relatives tried to rid themselves of us! And almost all the people in this town despise us. I was lucky enough to get a job in the tavern." Tears started to fall from her eyes.   
  
"Maybe that was the same reason they didn't even try to cure Jen. Why?" She was crying so hard that she didn't notice herself leaning on Leorio's chest. She was tugging at his shirt, and staining it with her tears.  
  
"She's only seven years old for God's sake! She can't die yet!"  
  
Leorio watched her as she cried. He was only trying to impress Meila at first, when he met her at the bar. Now, he had a major chance to do so. But that didn't matter, anymore. He wanted to cure Jen. It was a part of his vow that came out from a distant memory.  
  
"I'll pay any price! Please cure her."  
  
Leorio looked away. She was crying so hard. He knew that a man like him should comfort her. How could he? He needed comfort himself. Jen's disease, and everything... they reminded him of a tragic event in the past. His heart, which had been celebrating, started to despair, it began to put blame on things that were not even involved, and started to feel hate for himself, once more. He still believed that it was his fault, no matter how many times people told him that it wasn't.  
  
ƒPietro...ƒ He couldn't do anything, then. Could he do something now?   
-------------------------------------------------------------  
translations: [please correct any mistake i make...]  
++ oyaji - 'old man'  
++ arigatou na - 'thanks'  
++ ja! - somehting like 'see ya!'  
++ omedetou - 'congratulations'  
++ -sensei - a suffix added to the name of a person like a doctor, teacher, a manga-ka, etc.  
++ sumimasen - 'excuese me'  
++ okyaku-san - term used to address a guest  
++ daijobu desu ka? - 'are you okay?' [polite form...]  
++ Oniichan - informal term for big brother. equivalent to the filipino word 'kuya'  
++ -niichan - a suffix added to a name to indicate the same meaning as Oniichan  
++ Oneechan - informal term for big sister. equivalent to the filipino word 'ate'  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Leorio ficcie... How was it? It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I couldn't fit in all the details in one chapter. It'd get too long if I did that. 


	2. A Dream in the Midst of a Dream

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: A Friend's Wish [2/?]  
Author: Kikiam-sama  
Rating: G  
Description: Leorio encounters a little girl suffering from the same disease that killed his friend Pietro. Now that he has become a Hunter and a fully-licensed doctor, will he be able to save this girl, or commit the same mistake again?  
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Dream in the Midst of a Dream  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young Leorio was sitting by the beach, watching the sunset across the orange horizon. The day had just finished. "Such a long day..." He stretched his arms and yawned aloud.  
  
Once again, he spent most of the day looking for a job and money. He lived in a town near the sea , so most jobs for teenagers like him were fishermen's assistants or vendors in the market. The problem was, there were so many teenagers in their town. Almost every fisherman had a kid that they didn't need to hire anyone else when their kids would do it for free.  
  
He heard a familiar tune from behind which came from a maple leaf. Leorio smiled in recognition as he turned to see his best friend: Pietro. He looked at Leorio with bright blue eyes and gave a smile from his thin lips. He ran towards Leorio and took a seat beside him.  
  
"Yo," he greeted Leorio.  
  
"Yo." Leorio sighed.  
  
"Found work already, Leo?" he asked.  
  
Leorio shook his head. "Naaahh... I wish I'd find work soon. I won't be able to finish this semester without it."  
  
"You're really dedicated, huh?" Pietro grinned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna be a doctor, and earn lots of money."  
  
Pietro laughed. "You gonna be famous, okay? By that time, I'll paint ya on every canvas I get."  
  
"Yeah," Leorio answered and gazed at the sunset. Blue was slowly taking over the orange view. "I really wish that'd happen."  
  
Leorio looked at Pietro.   
  
To his shock, what he saw was a rotting corpse, sitting beside him, smiling at him. It was a happy smile. It didn't seem to mean anything bad, but terror overcame Leorio.   
  
"Thanks for the wish, Leorio. It was just too sad that you didn't become a doctor on time."  
  
"P-p-pietro..." Leorio started to shake violently. "I-I..."  
  
The corpse offered his hand. "I want to congratulate you. You're a doctor, now."  
  
Leorio backed away from the corpse. It was offering its hand to him, but he refused, rather, he didn't accept. He didn't know what he refused and he didn't know why. All he could feel was confusion. Was this something to mock him of his failure? Did Pietro want to remind him that he failed in saving his own best friend?   
  
"Please... let me congratulate you, Leo..." It advanced towards him. He continued to back away until he stood up and ran.  
  
"But Leorio..." 'Pietro' limply ran after him. After running for a while, it fell to the ground but was able to grab Leorio's left ankle.  
  
"Let me go!" Leorio cried. He struggled to go way, but the corpse's hold was strong.  
  
"Leorio..."   
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Leorio stuggled to free himself. As the corpse held tightened its hold on him, the more he panicked. Slowly, dark clouds gathered in the sky, giving it an eerie shade of violet. Clapping thunder resounded in his ears as he felt strong winds and tiny drops of water against his face.  
  
"Here!" a child's voice called in front of him.  
  
"Jen!" Leorio cried in recognition. She was standing there, holding her stuffed rabbit in one hand and the other outstretched to save him. He struggled to reach her hand as Pietro continuously tugged at his leg.  
  
"Oniichan!" Jen called him. As he struggled, Jen's face cleared more and more. "Hold on!"  
  
Leorio gave one hard pull. Finally, he was able to break free of Pietro. It seemed to be a mere release, but for Leorio, it felt like he was freed from a dark prison cell that provided nothing but cold, fear and hunger.  
  
His fingers touched Jen's hand, then held it altogether. He stood up and carried Jen in his arms then ran away as fast as possible.  
  
"I'm glad you escaped, Oniichan," Jen said. Leorio smiled then looked at Jen, about to thank her. He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
It was a corpse of a young girl, holding a stuffed rabbit in her hands.  
  
-------------  
  
It was that dream again. It always disturbed him, and it never failed to show itself at least once in Leorio's sleep. And the strange part was that it always ended there. It never had a continuation of sorts.  
  
The dream meant a lot to Leorio, though. He said yes to Meila's request, though he was unsure of himself. She couldn't thank him enough and asked what he wanted in return. He said that it was for free. She thought he was joking but he told her that he was serious. It was okay with him. It was a promise he made to himself that when he would become a Hunter, he would use the money to finish his medical studies, then cure sick children for free. It was the only way he could think of to make up for Pietro's death a year ago.  
  
Pietro was his childhood friend, almost like a brother. Both of them grew in the orphanage. He wanted to be an artist, while Leorio aspired to become a doctor. Despite of the different interests they had, they continued to become best friends.  
  
By age sixteen, the orphanage required its inhabitants to find a job for themselves, and contribute some money for the younger ones and their lodgings. Pietro was lucky enough to become an artist's assistant due to his undeniable talent. Leorio, on the other hand, would not be accepted by the doctor as an apprentice because he already had one. As a result, he worked out odd jobs to save money for university tuition and at the same time pay his dues in the orphanage.  
  
After six months, the doctor told Leorio that he was ready to accept another apprentice. He started his work and did his best. As an apprentice, he assisted the doctor, and learned some things about the trade. At the same time, he was paid a small fee for working for him. He finished his apprenticeship in just a year. He was ready to go to the university. He took the entrance exams, and passed. He realized, though, that he still did not have enough money to pay for the tuition fee. He worked another hard six months for more money.  
  
He finally had enough. He then left the village and went to Miala to study. During the academic year, he never failed to write letters and send some money he earned from a part-time job to Pietro. He went home during every summer break to earn more money for the next semester.   
When he came home after his fifth year, a light epidemic had struck their village and its neighbors. Getting a job was too difficult. One of its victims was Pietro. Pietro looked fine when he welcomed Leorio at the port, but then he found out that it had been two months since he was diagnosed with the disease.   
  
At first, Pietro seemed okay, then he started to vomit blood. He was diagnosed with a disease called merilia. He had heard of the disease when he was still a doctor's apprentice in the village. It isn't very deadly. It is caused by a bacterial infection in the respiratory tract. It can be contracted from places that lack sanitation. A good example is the orphanage which was never funded well by the government. Many other children in the orphanage were infected, too. Fprtunatrly, it can be cured by an herb called helia. It was common, but extracting the special fluid within its stem took a long complicated process that was pretty expensive.  
  
ince getting a job was difficult, Leorio wasn't able to gather enough money before the beginning of the new semester. Consequently, he wasn't able to enter the university for his sixth and last year. At the same, they didn't have enough money for Pietro's medication. He looked perfectly okay, but during the fifth month e started to feel pain his chest. After another month, Pietro died.  
  
He actually lasted longer than what the doctors told them, an evidence that he was holding onto life as much as possible. He had so much left to do. There were only a few adults in the orphnage who can work and support it. He was still to finish his art studies. And of course, he still hadn't painted the great Doctor Leorio on canvas.  
  
Ever since, Leorio had felt guilty about Pietro's death. If only he had more money, he could have finished his med studies right away, and could have done something about Pietro. If only he was able to find a decent job, maybe he could have been able to save up enough for the medicine. Money wasn't the only one to blame. If he had studied harder, maybe it could have taken him less time to get a license and cure Pietro. Many told him that it wasn't his fault and his efforts were admirable, though. However, he wouldn't believe them and continued to feel guilty.  
  
There was no way, however, that he was going to sulk around and despair. He wanted to find a way to make up for what he lacked. He had heard that the Hunter Exam for that year would be held in a month's time. He packed his things up and headed for Kujira Island, where a ship was waiting to take examinees to the venue. He'd get a Hunter's License, gather lots of money, then become a doctor and cure sick people for free.  
  
That was his vow. It was noble. He had done almost everything he stated there. He now had a Hunter's License, he had gathered money to continue his studies, and now, he had just gotten his medical license. He was now a full-pledged doctor.  
  
Jen's disease was merilia, all right. Helia extract quite easy to acquire, just enough money was needed. It was not a problem for him now. He could always borrow money from the Hunter Association using his license card. He also had enough medical knowledge to cure the disease. There was nothing in his way to keep him from curing Jen. Or was there anything?  
  
It was a dream, no, a nightmare that tied him down. A haunting memory form the past that was showing itself once more.   
  
//Can I cure Jen? Can I now do something that I wasn't able to eight years ago? Can I? Can I, Pietro?//  
  
Anyone would say yes.  
  
//NO.// The voice boomed at the back of his head. It was a very familiar voice that he seemed to have known for most of his life. It was a voice he longed to talk to, a voice that had kept him going on through every single ordeal he faced. It was the voice of his own best friend, no, his brother. It was the voice of Pietro.  
  
//No, Leorio. You couldn't do it.// The voice was half-mocking, half-sympathizing. //You're no different from what you were a year ago. A great friend, yes, but not a great doctor.//  
  
//I tried my best to keep myself alive during those days... days of suffering... waiting for you. Where were you, then? Enjoying the lavishness of some medical university while I was slowly being drowned in death? Yes, you came, but did you do anything?//  
  
"No, Pietro... I tired to earn money to..."  
  
//I bet you're still flirting with girls, like what you were doing before?//  
  
"No..."  
  
//You still slack off, delaying things...//  
  
"No... stop..." Leorio clutched his head, pulled the strands of his short brown hair. He was guilty of everything the voice said. What was that voice? Was it truly Pietro's? He tried to remember his friend. Pietro was the greatest, and he always told Leorio what he thought. He never lied to him.   
  
//You're still as greedy as ever.//  
  
"Please..." His head was in pain, like it was being split in two.   
  
//You're no different from what you were when I died. How can you do something about that little girl now? Make her hope for nothing, like I did?//  
  
"Please stop it."  
  
//Give up, Leo.//  
  
//You're failure with me is your first and last. I don't want you to fail again.//  
  
//You aren't meant to be a doctor. You'll never bring happiness to yourself or to the people around you through that.//  
  
//I want you to live happily. Forget about me Leorio, forget your vow. Move on. Do something else. You'll never make it. You'll only end up feeling sorry for yourself and those people you'll force to hope for nothing.//  
  
Leorio looked up. "Ha," he laughed to himself. Was he kidding himself that Pietro was there? Of course, not. Yet, the voice seemed too real to ignore. And it was correct. He couldn't do anything about Jen. It was stupid of him to make such a promise to Meila. Why could he do anything that he couldn't do before? He was still Leorio, kidding himself that he was someone else, like a doctor. His friend Pietro was always right. He never lied. Why not trust him? All Leorio could do now was wish that somebody would come and save the poor girl.   
  
He recalled the oyaji at the university, the one who posted the test results. The oyaji slipped after Leorio wished him luck. Well, what else could he do?  
  
The voice spoke no more. It had won. It made Leorio give up. Was it for the better?   
  
------------------  
  
Meila nervously waited at the back of the bar. It had been two weeks since she met the doctor Leorio.   
  
//Where could he be?// It had been two weeks since they met. He promised to cure Jen, but he hadn't shown up since. Maybe he was gathering something for the medication.  
  
But just three days ago, Jen's condition started to worsen. She woke up with pain in her chest. There was no doctor to examine her. She needed money and continued to work. She left Jen under the care of a kind neighbor.  
  
A blonde head among the hordes of people in the tavern suddenly caught her eye. The tavern was built near the port to accommodate those coming to and leaving Miala.  
  
She remembered the blonde head as one of Leorio's companions who ate dinner with him in the tavern. Maybe he knew where Leorio was. She quickly got our of the bar and ran to the owner of the blonde head which was slowly disappearing through the tavern's front door.  
  
"Excuse me, sir!" she called. She had second thoughts about calling the person 'sir,' but what the heck?  
  
The blonde head turned and looked at her. "May I help you?"  
  
"Um, excuse me, but do you happen to know someone by the name of Leorio?" she asked, panting.  
  
"Why, yes," the blonde answered. looking at her, puzzled.  
  
"Would you please come with me inside?" she asked.  
  
"Uumm... okay..." She grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the tavern.  
  
------------  
  
Kurapika listened intently to what the girl was saying. He knew she was the waitress that served them food in the tavern two weeks ago. It was so expected of Leorio to try impreessing girls. But why wouldn't he show up now that the little girl was suffering? No matter how sloppy Leorio was, he never broke his promises.  
  
"Do you know where I can find him?" the waitress asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't," Kurapika answered.   
  
"Oh..." she said then looked away with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"He may be in the university dorm," suggested Kurapika. He had to leave soon or he would miss the ship to Yorkshin. Nostrad allowed him only two weeks for a leave. He stayed in town for a while to look at the rare herbs that were exclusive to Miala. He already had enough samples to bring back. He had to leave now or else it'll take him another week to go back.  
  
Strangely enough, he had never seen Leorio during those two weeks. He sometimes saw Gon and Killua around Miala, working for money to gather money for tickets back to Kujira. Until now, Gon avoided using his license as much as possible.  
  
"I couldn't leave my work place right now..." she murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kurapika apologized. "I have to go."  
  
"Yes, thank you," she answered. Kurapika was about to walk away when a familiar voice called his name.  
  
"Kurapika!" It was Gon with Killua. They were running towards him. They both had their backpacks ready, probably about to leave.  
  
"Ah, Gon, Killua."  
  
"You're leaving already, too?" Killua asked.  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
The waitress, whose name was Meila as Kurapika found out, looked at the three of them sadly.   
  
"What's the matter with her?" Gon asked. Kurapika relayed to Gon and Killua what he had been told earlier.   
  
Gon was ready to comfort anyone who felt sad. He approached her. "May we help you, Oneesama?" Killua gulped upon hearing "we" and not "they," "he," or "she."  
  
Meila looked away. She had bothered enough of Leorio's friends already.  
  
"We can help you," Gon volunteered. "The three of us."  
  
Killua and Kurapika sweatdropped. //What now?//  
  
"No thanks," answered Meila. "It's my own problem."  
  
"No, Oneesan. We'll find Leorio for you."  
  
Killua threw a coin at Gon's head, telling him that they're about to board a ship to Kujira which was leaving in a few minutes.  
  
"You have a ship about to leave," Meila said. "Please don't bother with me anymore."  
  
"No!" Gon objected. "There'll always be a ship there."  
  
"Gon," Killua interrupted. "We paid for tickets that's for a ship that's leaving today."  
  
"Leave if you want, Killua," Gon gave him a glare. "I can always earn money."  
  
"Okay, fine," Killua said then threw the tickets in the air. Kurapika did the same. They gave up. Gon was determined now. If they left Gon, he wouldn't be able to find Leorio. He didn't even know where the university was, so they might as well help him.   
  
"No, please don't," Meila pleaded. She stood up to pick the tickets up, but Gon's hands held her shoulder firmly.   
  
"Just sit there and wait. We'll bring Leorio here as soon as possible," Gon declared with a smile.  
  
"T-Thank y-you," Meila said, almost in tears and bowed her head and gratitude.  
  
"You guys coming with me?" Gon asked. "Then let's go."  
  
Meila watched as the three walked away. She silently thanked Kami-sama for such people. She stood uo and went back to work. She hoped they would find Leorio soon. She hoped that he would be able to cure Jen. She wished that Jen will soon be all right.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
bad dream sequece is all i could say. please bear with me. i don't think there are any translations needed for this chapter. again, comments are needed. just give me a private email if you want. it's kikiam_sama@edsamail.com.ph. thanks. 


	3. Thank you, Friend

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: A Friend's Wish [3/?]  
Author: Kikiam-sama  
Rating: G  
Description: Leorio encounters a little girl suffering from the same disease that killed his friend Pietro. Now that he has become a Hunter and a fully-licensed doctor, will he be able to save this girl, or commit the same mistake again?  
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What Do You Wish For?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was dark, with only a small amount of light peering through the venetian blinds hanging on the windows. On its left wall was a small bed and a night table. Across the room was a study table, supposedly piled up with books but now as neat as a secretary's. Beside it was a small closet that would seem to wreck upon a single touch. The trademark murky smell of the university's dorm rooms lurked across giving a person nausea if he ain't used to it. In addition to this gloomy atmosphere, a sad aura floated around the room. Its inhabitant must have given it off. Luckily, a person would feel it only if he was by the front door.  
  
Leorio took a final look at his dorm room closet and tried to see if he had missed to pack up anything else. He was finally going to leave the university after six months, which was the last semester he failed to take when Pietro died.  
  
He wasn't only going to leave the university. He would also leave Miala as well. The voice had made him give up. How could he forget that he was so powerless once? What made him think that he could do something now? The burdens of the past weighed heavily on his shoulder, like a heavy rock being lifted to the top of a mountain.   
  
//I can't do it.//  
  
He had been inside the dorm room for two straight weeks, only coming out when he's hungry or when he needed to go to the bathroom. While inside, he laid out his plans and thought of them one by one. He had reflected on being a doctor for long enough. He just couldn't fulfill his dream. He wasn't good enough. All he could do was give up.  
  
//And wish for something good to happen.//  
  
He took a look at the medical license lying on the table. //After Miala, I'll probably go to some big city and find work.//  
  
//Home? Naaahh... I promised then that I'd only go home after I become a doctor. I haven't become one.//  
  
//And I probably never will.//  
  
At the moment that thought went in his head, the door of his dorm room opened.  
  
-----------------  
  
"There you are," Kurapika said upon finding Leorio inside his room. He quickly panted as Gon and Killua followed close behind.  
  
"Oi, Leorio," Killua called him with an annoyed tone. "Get outta there, will ya? Ugh, what's that smell?"  
  
"What're you guys doin' here?" Leorio asked them.  
  
"Leorio, Jen's in trouble. Her disease is starting to get worse," Gon told him.  
  
"How did you know about Jen?"   
  
"We met this waitress looking for you earlier and she told us the whole story," Kurapika informed him.   
  
"Hurry Leorio. Meila-san told us that Jen was starting to have pain in her chest," nagged Killua.  
  
Leorio picked up his duffel bag and slinged it across his shoulder. He had a grin on his face. The three's faces lit up, hoping that Leorio was coming with them. They knew their doctor friend wouldn't let anybody down, as they have known him during the Hunter Exam.  
  
"Tell her to look for another doctor."  
  
They were all silent for a while. Their hopes which have risen greatly, fell. Kurapika, Gon, and Killua couldn't believe what they just heard from Leorio. It was not like him to break his promises. How could he just walk away from a dying child like that?  
  
"What do you mean?" Gon asked, making sure to block the doorway to keep Leorio from leaving.   
  
"I'm leaving. Get out of the way, Gon."  
  
Gon looked at Leorio with fierce eyes, filled with determination that could last somebody's lifetime. They penetrated deeply into Leorio's eyes, which in turn were filled with sadness and despair.  
  
"Just let me pass, Gon. This isn't any of your business. I brought this upon myself. Go away."  
  
His words fired up Gon's determination even more. Both Killua and Kurapika knew that. This time, though, they weren't sure if Gon was right about what he was doing. It was Leorio's problem, after all. Maybe he had other reasons that even the three of them couldn't interfere with and he can't cure the little girl. It was probably too personal that Leorio had to break a promise this time.  
  
Gon continued to speak. "Why Leorio? Why are you giving up right now?"  
  
"I'm not giving up. I'm just facing the facts."  
  
Kurapika spoke up. "This girl's disease. It's the same as your friend's, right?"  
  
Leorio didn't reply to Kurapika's question. He was right, as usual.  
  
"Then, Leorio, I think you should cure her."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Leorio. Stop acting like a wuss and get to that girl. You've got a Hunter's license, and a medical license. What's keepin' ya from curing her?" Killua added.  
  
"Are you afraid that the same thing might happen again, Leorio?" Kurapika, looked at him worriedly. Leorio looked away from them. Kurapika guessed it right. He was worried that he wouldn't be unable to do anything once more, just like what happened to Pietro. Back then, he could only watch his best friend slowly die away. He blamed himself, then, and he was filled with regrets. The medical license was nothing but a joke. He was kidding himself that he could do it and be a doctor, that he could atone for what happened to Pietro.  
  
//Give up, Leo.// It was Pietro's voice once more. Again, he felt himself being swirled into the events of the past. //Pietro... Pietro...//  
  
At the same time, the dream flashed across his mind. He had figured out that if he try to reach Jen, she would surely die, as if he would be the one to cause her death. He didn't want that. He just wished that someone better than him, someone that would truly be able to cure Jen would pass by and give her proper medication.  
  
"If you don't do anything now, then the same thing *will* happen again." Gon's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Back then, you weren't able to do anything, but now, you can. I mean, you already are a doctor, after all. That's the reason why we came all the way here to Miala to celebrate with you, because we believe you can do it."  
  
"Pietro doesn't," Leorio answered quietly. They almost didn't hear him. "He just told me in my dream."  
  
"Baka," Killua said. "He's friggin' dead. How can he talk to you? D-uh, have you ever seen a talking corpse?"  
  
Leorio's eyes flickered with anger upon hearing Killua's words. He couldn't accept the way Killua talked of Pietro. He raised his fist to give the silver-haired boy a punch. Kurapika caught the fist, though.  
  
"He's quite right, Leorio. Pietro's all in the past. It's different now."  
  
Leorio put his fist down. "Kurapika, didn't you know that I worked so hard to make up for the past, as well? But then, I thought that maybe I was suffering to much for the past, forcing myself to do things that I can't just for that. I just have to forget about Pietro, and being a doctor."  
  
"Wrong." Kurapika then gave him a punch in the stomach which made Leorio lurch in pain.   
  
"If you give up on her, that means you let the past defeat you. I know you want your friend to be very much alive, and curing Jen won't bring him back. But come to think of it, Leorio, you'll have more regrets if you just let this one pass. Do something. Even if she dies, at least you tried."  
  
They didn't know that Kurapika's punch woke Leorio up. It awakened the sleeping demon inside him. "How dare you punch me like that, you bastard..." Leorio said. "I get your point, damnit. I don't need a punch like that." After saying this, Leorio gave Kurapika a punch on the face.  
  
"Hey, no fighting!" Gon said, trying to stop the two. Killua just stood and watched. He knew that Leorio was finally coming to his senses.   
  
"Then, are you coming with us?" Kurapika asked, smiling as he wiped the blood from his lips.  
  
Leorio nodded then grabbed the medical license on the table.   
  
----------------  
  
"C'mon, Jen..." Meila urged her little sister as she sat beside her bed. The old woman who took care of Jen called her from work, saying that Jen was starting to pant heavily. Meila had rushed out of the bar in hurry to see her sister. The old lady missed some details, though. Jen's skin had turned into a ghostly color, with beads of sweat falling on her forehead. All the while, she held tightly onto the stuffed rabbit.  
  
It had been three hours since she started to watch her sister. She felt so helpless. She couldn't call for the town doctor because he would surely ignore them. The doctor knew that they wouldn't be able to pay up and at the same time, their parents' reputation still dwelled.  
  
A knock came from the door. Meila changed the towel on Jen's forehead then opened the door. It was Leorio and his three friends.  
  
"Oh, thank God you finally came, Leorio-san," Meila cried, as if she would hug Leorio. She then led them inside.  
  
"How is she?" Leorio asked as they entered Jen's room. Meila described the situation as Leorio quickly took out some tools from his bag. Killua, Kurapika, and Gon watched in awe. Leorio was acting so professionally, that they couldn't believe that he was still their money-hungry friend.  
  
Leorio went beside Jen's bed and examined her pulse. "Damn..." He looked around and fixed his gaze at Killua. "Yo, Kill. You're the fastest here." He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled somehting down. "Get this from the university's hospital, from the pharmacy there." He got out his wallet and took out several bills that amounted to a large amount of money.  
  
"Oh, sure..." Killua was overwhelmed at the way Leorio was acting, he actually thought it was cool. He quickly ran out of the house.  
  
"I need to operate on her," Leorio said. "The bacterium feeds on the carbon dioxide that she breathes in. It has formed an infected area that blocks oxygen from getting into her system. I have to remove that infected area to let some air in. I asked Kill to get the medicine called helia to kill the bacterium inside after the operation."  
  
"Wow, you're amazing Leorio. How did you know all that?" Gon asked in amazement.  
  
"He didn't study for nothing," Kurapika answered with a smile and approached Leorio to help him. Leorio smiled back at them as a sign of gratitude for waking him up. He knew he could make it now. He wouldn't fail this time. He would surely cure Jen and he would show Pietro, wherever he was then, that he would never commit the same mistake again.  
  
-----------------  
  
Six hours had passed. Killua, Gon and Meila anxiously waited outside the room while Leorio operated on Jen. The operation started late afternoon. It was already deep in the night. None of them were talking, for they knew how grave the situation was. A heavy air of worry hung over them.  
  
Killua yawned a little, but forced himself to stay awake despite his tired body. Gon played with a piece of string to pass the time. Meila just sat there, looking worriedly at the door, waiting for either Leorio or Kurapika to come out. They hadn't heard much from inside, thus, they were clueless on what was going on.  
  
After a few more minutes, they heard the door knob click. Kurapika's blonde head popped out of the door, then the rest of his body followed.  
  
"Kurapika-san, what happened?" Meila asked.  
  
Kurapika avoided her gaze. He had a glum look on his face. "May I ask where your washroom is?" Meila pointed to the other door on the left wall. Kurapika simply walked towards it and went inside.  
  
"What could have happened?" Gon asked. He knocked on the door of the room where the operation was supposedly going on. There was no answer.  
  
"No..." Meila whispered in horror. Killua only looked at her. He was also worried, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Don't worry, Meila-san. Leorio can do it," Gon said, trying to comfort it, though he seemed quite unsure of it, too. Kurapika's look didn't seem to assuring. Had they failed? Maybe he still couldn't tell.  
  
Kurapika walked out of the washroom. "The operation is finished. All we can do is wait for now. I think we should all take a rest."  
  
"How is Jen?" Meila asked.  
  
"We really couldn't say for now. Leorio as successful in removing the infected area, and he was able to use the extact from the herb. We'll find out tomorrow if it is effective. Leorio would be watching her until tomorrow."  
  
-----------------  
  
The sunlight passed through the glass windows giving light to the small, dim room. Leorio was gently shaken awake by the soft, warm rays. He yawned a bit. He realized that he was lying down on a soft bed complete with a warm blanket and pillows. He was supposed to monitor Jen's condition throughout the night, yet, here he was. He quickly got out of the room and went to Jen.  
  
"Leorio." Everybody was standing around Jen's bed, except for Meila, who was kneeling down on the floor, holding Jen's right hand, crying.  
  
Kurapika gave him a weak smile. "You did well, Leorio... but, I guess, it just wasn't meant to be..."  
  
Leorio walked towards the bed and looked at Jen. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Leorio took her left hand. It felt cold. He moved his fingers around to search for a pulse. He found none. Horror wrote itself on his face. Jen died. The operation failed.  
  
Gon and Killua simply looked away, pretending that they weren't affected by what happened.   
  
Tears started to form around Leorio's eyes, but he wiped them away in a flash. "I-I'm s-sorry..." he managed to say. Leorio tired to review what he did last night in his mind, hoping to find what had gone wrong, but found nothing. His tools were sterilized, there was no error in the procedure, he gave the right amount of the extract and he patched the wound well. He couldn't blame his assistant, Kurapika, for he didn't commint any mistake.  
  
The stuffed rabbit sat beside Jen.  
  
Leorio took a step to walk away. he couldn't stand the sight. He had failed once more.  
  
"Wait." It was Meila. She stood up and went to Leorio, wiping her tears away. Her eyes were swollen and so was her nose. "Thank you, Leorio-san."  
  
"You shouldn't thank me," Leorio said and opened the door to go outside.  
  
"No. I should thank you. At least, you tried to save her. I think that's enough."  
  
"I failed, Meila-san. That's all there is to it."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Leorio quickly stepped out of the room. He needed to be alone, and to think things over. He tied his best to save Jen. This time he did something, but how come she died? Was Pietro right? Was he truly worthy to be a doctor, or was he just fooling himself and his friends? Maybe he should never have tried after all. He just wasted his time and effort. He just bothered his friends for something that woasn't even worth a single bead of sweat.   
  
He didn't notice that as his thoughts flew by, he had walked into a small field of flowers near Meila's house. It was a nice patch of green with light pink spots scattered around it, bathed by the warm rays of the sun. It lay against the cerulean horizon. It was a beautiful day, there were barely any clouds. He sat down on the grass and felt the early morning wind on his face. An ant crawled on his finger, he ignored it and stared off into space. He wanted to think things over.  
  
"Leorio-san," a voice interrupted from behind. leorio turned to see that it was Meila, holding Jen's stuffed rabbit. She had followed him form the house.  
  
"May I join you?" she asked with a weak smile. Leorio nodded.  
  
"Aren't you with your sister?" he asked.   
  
Meila shook her head. "This was Jen's favorite and only toy. Our parents gave it to her as a birthday present the day before they were arrested." Sthen handed Leorio the stuffed rabbit. "This is for you."  
  
Leorio waved his hand in refusal. "No, thanks. That's the only remembrance you have of your sister."  
  
Meila pushed the toy into his face. "It's yours now. This is the only thing I can give you in return for what you did."  
  
"What did I do? Your sister died. I wasn't able to do anything to prevent it." Leorio looked down at the grass and the ants sprawling on the soil.  
  
"Please don't think that way, Leorio-san. I'm glad that you came. No one even tried to cure Jen before. Maybe because they knew we were poor, and we'd never be able to pay, anyway. I thought that I'd just have to give up on my sister and wait for her to die. I decided not to. Every night, I wished and prayed that someone would come and help my sister. And then, you came."  
  
"But I wasn't the one to grant your wish."  
  
"You still helped us. It was probably fate."  
  
"I don't believe in fate."  
  
Meila looked at him with concerned eyes. "But you did all that you can, right?"  
  
"If I came right away, though... I was too late..."   
  
Leorio then realized that if he hadn't doubted himself, then, maybe he could have done somehitng. Why was he so stupid to fall prey to his own demons? Why didn't he believe in himself, that he could save the little girl? Why did he let the past catch up with him? It wasn't Pietro who told him to give up. His best friend would always encourage him, no matter what. Leorio knew that ot was only himself only made those words up, and his own fears gave him that dream. In the end, he was still the only one to blame.  
  
As if she read his mind, Meila interrupted Leorio's thoughts. "Don't blame yourself, Leorio-san."  
  
"Who else is there to blame?"  
  
"You don't have to blame it on somebody. You did your best. You probably had some problems so you weren't able to come right away, but I know you still did your best to overcome them. When somebody does their best, they shouldn't feel any blame or regrets."  
  
Leorio recalled those two weeks he spent alone inside. He realized that he fought the thought of giving up. It almost won, but he was able to overcome it.   
  
"Please don't feel guilty, Leorio-san." Meila offered the stuffed rabbit to him.  
  
Leorio smiled. Meila had made him realize that there was nothing to regret. Blaming and feeling sorry would never undo what happened in the past. Although Jen died, he knew that he fought well. He may have lost hope at some point but during most of the time, it was with him. When Pietro was sick, he hoped that he would get well soon, despite that fact that they lacked money. When he took the Hunter Exam, he fervently hoped that he would pass, and he did. Now, he hoped that he would finally be able to do something, and he did.   
  
He didn't fail to do something this time.  
  
Leorio took the stuffed rabbit offered by Meila's hands. "Thank you."  
  
Meila nooded and stood up. She knew she had to move on despite the death of her sister. Leorio, on the other had remained seated on the grass. He looked at the stuffed rabbit. It seemed to smile at him. Leorio simply smiled back.  
  
//I did my best. I have no regrets.//  
  
//Thank you, Pietro, my friend.//  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. I've finally finished my second fic: A Friend's Wish. I hope you like it.  
killua: hey... i thought i was your favorite character. how come you're not writing anything about me?  
kikiam: i have an idea about you.  
killua: then write about it.  
kikiam: errr... well, we'll see, kill-kun.  
killua: awww... c'mon. the ryodan gets all the attention. what about me?  
kikiam: well, look at poor leorio. if you say you get little attention, leorio gets less, okay?  
killua: fine...  
please enjoy. 


End file.
